


[Podfic] That Was Fast

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Background Mithanisson, Bets & Wagers, Condoms, Conduct not befitting an officer of the First Order, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pryde and Hux are drinking buddies, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, consensual but not professionally advisable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: After several drinks, Grand Marshal Hux bets that Allegiant General Pryde won't be able to score with Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka. Pryde proceeds to prove Hux utterly wrong.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Pryde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] That Was Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Was Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758556) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[That Was Fast - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/that-was-fast/s-8tuZrBYLwU4)

**Author's Note:**

> I have re-recorded this, having figured out Mitaka better. (I probably won't make a habit of this, but who knows.) This should be a notable improvement on my first go-around.


End file.
